


What Brings you Together

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Hunter finally sees his new neighbor and happens to notice her dog which isn't allowed in the apartments. It just so happens this dog brings them together.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	What Brings you Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12  
> Prompt: Therapy/Emotional Support Pet- Huntingbird

It’s getting cold outside and he is not in the mood to head to work. It’s his bar, well him and his mates, but that doesn’t make it any better. It does pretty well all year round, everyone in the area goes there for big games and certain holidays. Hunter’s on his way out when he finally sees his new neighbor. He saw easily that she’s a tall blonde, but got distracted by the dog at her feet. 

“Hey! The apartment doesn’t allow dogs,” he shouted at her. 

She looked his way confused, moving to the side revealed the dog’s service vest. God, he was an idiot. It was a bloody service dog, he just yelled at his new neighbor, who was very pretty, about her service dog. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” she cut him off with a smile. “It’s okay, really, she doesn’t look like a service dog from afar.” she laughed. 

He wanted to ask why she had a service dog, but he didn’t know if it was rude to ask. She could probably read his face because she answered his question without him having to ask. “I blew out my knee awhile ago. Sandy just helps me around sometimes.” 

“Oh, well, welcome to the neighborhood. My mates and I run a bar just down the road, you should check it out sometime,” he said. 

The two walked down the hall and to the elevator making small conversation. She told him how she was a pilot for a private company, but currently, she worked as a personal trainer because of her injury. When they got down to the lobby Hunter tucked his hands into his pockets. A cold wind passed through as someone entered. 

“I never got your name,” she said before they parted way. 

“Lance, but everyone calls me Hunter.” he shook her hand. “Barbara, but everyone calls me Bobbi.” 

He flashed her a smile. “Well I’ll see you around Bobs.” he started walking down the street. Mack wouldn’t probably yell at him for being “late” to his own bar. He was meet at the entrance with an upset Mack, they shared business for years now he should know Hunter is always late by now. 

“Sorry, got distracted by my new neighbor.” he tried to explain. 

“You remember it’s Jemma's birthday right? We have to get the place ready or Daisy and Fitz will kill us.” Mack left it at that and went back to work. 

Hunter couldn’t stop thinking about his new neighbor. He knew almost nothing about, yet he felt like he knew everything there was to know about her. Everyone seemed to notice how distracted he was at the party but didn’t want to say anything about it. Though Daisy was always a tease and overheard Mack say to Lincoln he thinks Hunter has a crush on his neighbor. 

“So, Hunter. What if I told you I so happened to know your fancy new neighbor.” she started to say. 

His eyes narrowed at her. “What are you talking about?” he asked slowly. 

Daisy gave him a devilish smile. “That’s her isn’t it?” she nodded over his shouldered. 

There at the entrance of the bar stood Bobbi with her dog Sandy. He shot Daisy a look as she walked off back to their friends. Quickly he walked over to her trying to put on a smile. It was good to see her so soon, but he was ultimately annoyed with Daisy. 

“When I said stop by I didn’t think you would do it right away.” he joked. 

Bobbi laughed looking around. “Daisy invited me. I go to the same gym as her and I was Jemma's college roommate.” 

He stepped aside letting into the bar. Jemma seemed very excited to see her old friend finally back in town. Daisy kept giving him side glances she nudging him to talk to her. He was trying, really, but with the party and Daisy constantly staring at him it was just weird. 

Instead, he waited till the party was over and walked home with her since they lived right next to each other. When they reached her door, he waited to make sure she got in safe. Sandy walked behind him and started to nudge at his leg. Oh, now the dog was taking Daisy’s place as cupid. 

“I think she liked you.” Bobbi laughed. Hunter couldn’t resist kneeling on the floor and petting Sandy. She was a very soft and friendly dog, got along with everyone during the party. 

“Good thing I’m right next door.” he got off the floor prepared to go back to his house. 

“Would you like to come in? Have coffee or something?” Bobbi asked instead. 

Hunter started weighing his options, if Daisy ever found out he said no she might murder him. It wouldn’t hurt to say yes either. So he agreed, and to think he almost didn’t try to be late to work he wouldn’t have met her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
